Paint Me In Love
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Gabriella Montez gets tied up in her room all day, painting it. But when best friend Troy Bolton comes over to help her out…they might just find out they share more feelings about each other than they thought. TROYELLA. Oneshot.


**A/N: **_Okay okay, I know I should be updating __**Scared Of Love**__, but I just got this one-shot in my head today, and I felt like my brain would explode if I didn't write it. :-) No, just kidding. Actually, this one-shot was inspired kind of by myself…lol…I've been painting my room all day…thought about Troyella…and just thought up a story._

_**Summary: **__Gabriella Montez gets tied up in her room all day, painting it. But when best friend Troy Bolton comes over to help her out…they might just find out they share more feelings about each other than they thought. TROYELLA._

_So please enjoy! And __**R&R!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**One-shot: **Paint Me In Love

Knocking on the Montez's front door on a Saturday Morning, the door swung open to reveal a tired Gina Montez. "Oh hello Troy!" She greeting in relief, and let the young boy step inside the house.

"Hello Mrs. Montez…how are you doing this morning?" He grinned at her, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Gina let out a sigh, and chuckled. "Better…now that you're here to cheer up my grumpy daughter!" She exclaimed in completely relief, pretending to wipe imaginary sweat off her forehead.

Troy laughed along with her…it sounded like Gabriella to him. "What's she so upset about this time?" He asked, completely used to the usual routine.

Gina pointing her arm up, that led towards the stairs. "Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Gina smiled at him, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Troy gave the spot where Gina was just a second ago located a quizzical look, but then finally shook his head. Shrugging to himself, he jogged up the stairs, only to hear a loud and frustrated groan coming from Gabriella's bedroom.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, and quietly crept down the hall, and peered into the slightly open door, and watched Gabriella. She seemed to be attempting to use a paint roller, and paint her walls. For her, she was standing on a chair, struggling to reach the very top.

Shaking his head slightly, and grinning to himself, Troy tip-toed across the room and grabbed an extra roller. And without her even noticing he dipped the thing in paint, and started rolling up and down on the very same wall.

Gabriella stopped for a second, and glanced down in shock at Troy, who was trying to stifle his laughs. Giving him a stern glare, she hopped off the chair. "I would've been just fine by myself you know…" She grumbled, flopping her paint roller onto a newspaper.

Troy chuckled, and stopped painting. "Maybe…but you know with my help, you might actually be able to reach the _higher_ parts…" He pointed out, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

Gabriella snorted, "I SO was able to reach the high parts Troy…"

Troy just gave her a stare, his eyebrows still raised. Without saying a word, he pointed up towards the high part of the wall, showing that there was no paint on the wall yet.

Gabriella huffed, and stomped off to the other side of the room, grabbing a can of paint and a brush, before retreating back over. "Here" She grumpily said, shoving the paint in his hands and walking off with the paint brush."

Troy just chuckled to himself, before walking over to her with the can of paint. Stepping so close, that his chest was brushing against her back, he felt her shiver, as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Just get on my shoulders, Montez…we can get this done faster…" He softly told her, before stepping in front of her, so she was able to climb on his back.

"Ready?" He said, and she nodded in response. He gently lifted her up higher, and she climbed on top of her shoulders, and settled down with the roller. "See this isn't bad…" He sighed, using the other roller and painting towards the bottom.

Together, they were getting a lot more done, and there were a lot of laughs, and flicking paint in between. Without them knowing, they both heard a click of a camera, and they both whipped their heads around as far as they could, in shock.

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed, horrified that her mother had just taken a picture of them…PAINTING…of all the things…

"Sorry…" Gina said guiltily, giving the two teens an apologetic smile. "I thought the scene was cute."

Both Troy and Gabriella blushed, and instinctively, Troy looked up at Gabriella, and she smiled down at him. Both lost in their own world, they didn't even hear Gina creep out of the room leaving them privacy.

Troy was so caught up in his thoughts, he was suddenly shot back to Earth when he felt a flicker of paint, go across his face. He kept his eyes closed for a second and breathed heavily.

"Did you just flick paint across my face?" He asked her, already knowing the obvious answer. All he heard in response was a giggle, and he smiled knowingly to himself. "Well then Ms. Montez…you asked for it…"

With only that warning, he grabbed a paint brush, dipped it in paint and threw the paint across her face, exactly the same way his looked like.

"TROY!" She shrieked, wiping her face, holding steadily to the wall. Troy was cracking up, and she just growled. "Well then…fine...if you want to be this way then…" She started to say, and brushed the paint against his nose, "HA."

"Oh God Gabriella…now you've done it" Troy stated, flicking paint on her as well.

This now started into a full fledged paint war, both forgetting that Gabriella was still trying to manage balancing on Troy's shoulder's…that was until they both got out of control, and Gabriella felt herself falling off Troy's shoulders.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy screamed, grabbing a hold of her waist quickly, pulling himself onto the floor with her. With their brushes flying everywhere, Troy managed to roll over and topple right onto Gabriella, who grunted.

"Ouch…" Gabriella moaned, opening her eyes, to see a pair of blues ones staring down at her. She felt her breath quickly catch in her throat, as she watched him glance down from her lips back up to her eyes again.

And just that look, Gabriella knew what was about to happen. And before he could make a move himself, Gabriella wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and closed the gap between their lips.

Troy was shocked, but suddenly relaxed in the kiss, putting his hands onto the ground, on either side of Gabriella. As they continued slowly making out on Gabriella's bedroom floor, they both didn't notice the can of paint that was slowly sliding off of a shelf.

And it happened to land right on top of Troy and Gabriella, who were now paint covered. They both screamed in horror, realizing that they were dripping paint. Looking at each other again, they both slowly broke out into grins.

Laughing hysterically to themselves, Troy got off of Gabriella, and she sat up, trying to wipe off as much paint as possible.

"Troy, do you know how many showers this is going to take, to get the paint out of my hair?" Gabriella whined, but then suddenly hit her head and groaned, "Oh great…now we have no paint. I have to go tell my mom to buy some more…"

Standing up, and brushing herself off, she headed towards the doorway. But before she could exit the room, she felt someone tug on her hand, and as she turned around, she felt her body being pressed against the wall. Troy held her close, and firmly planted his mouth on top of hers. Smiling against his lips, Gabriella returned the kiss quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Braking apart from him, she smiled slightly, and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Romeo" Gabriella said sarcastically, grabbing a hold of Troy's hand and leading him out of her room.

Walking downstairs, Gabriella could see her mom sitting in the living room, reading a book. As if on instinct, Gina looked up to see her daughter and Troy covered from head to toe in paint, grinning sheepishly at her.

"My oh my…" Gina said, at a loss for words, as she covered her mouth in shock. It was just then that she took notice of the pair holding hands. She grinned at them, "So was this paint disaster I heard upstairs?"

Both Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and grinned like fools. "You could say that, mom" Gabriella said happily, looking back at her mother.

Gina put her hands on her hips, and examined the sight in front of her. Happy tears clogged her eyes. "You know…this reminds me exactly how Robert and I fell in love" She sighed, referring to Gabriella's dad.

Gabriella felt a sudden squeeze on her hand, and she glanced up to see Troy staring back at her, with such admiration in his eyes. Looking away from him, Gabriella smiled at her mother. "I think I know that feeling mom…"

Smiling at the two teenagers, Gina shook her head. "I bet you two do know…and I know Troy will treat you right, Gabriella" Gina said, nodding her head in approval to Troy.

"Thanks Ms. Montez…of course I will" Troy beamed, looking down at his basically now girlfriend.

"Well…better get you guys some more paint! Be back in a little while, mija" Gina said quickly, grabbing her keys off the counter and stepping out the front door.

After Ms. Montez had left, Troy and Gabriella still found themselves hand in hand, not sure of what to do next. Suddenly Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and nudged her side. "You know…we COULD go see the damage we made in your room…" Troy dragged out the words.

"Or…we could you know…" Troy started up again, but suddenly felt lips against his. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck tightly again, and they both smiled against each others lips.

Who knew this day could turn out to be so special?

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Well? What do you guys think? I'm actually so happy about how this turned out…I hope you guys loved it. It was just something quick I wrote up!_

_Please review and tell me what you thought. :-)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
